Tushan Yaya/Relationships
Family Tushan Honghong As Yaya's older sister and Number One in Tushan, Yaya idolizes Honghong. Despite maturing and growing a lot since her childhood, Yaya still feels a sense of childish wonder towards Honghong. She imitates Honghong in almost everything she does including her cold "tough" attitude, her red dress (until Honghong tells her to wear blue instead), and even imitating her sister's Demon Expelling Technique, despite having mastered ice magic. She views her older sister as perfect and does not approve of Honghong's relationship with Dongfang, viewing him as the reason why she lost a sister. Because Yaya was young and often very immature during Honghong's lifetime, Honghong often left her out of important matters or did not explain them to her, usually to protect her. In modern times, seeing Honghong has been so shocking to Yaya, that she let down her guard and was injured as a result. She also still believes that Honghong is stronger than her and thus did not bother trying to fight her older sister when Honghong was being controlled. Tushan Susu Yaya has very complex and contradictory feelings towards Susu. On the one hand, she hopes that Susu is Honghong, and when looking from that perspective, she cares about her well being and keeps her safe. On the other hand, Susu herself is very weak and Yaya deems her "useless", and speaks to her coldly and with an uncaring attitude. This attitude mostly stems because she connects Susu's sudden appearance to Honghong's own disappearance and she subconsciously partially blames Susu for taking Honghong away. In the beginning of the series, Yaya has trouble believing that Susu really is Honghong (unlike Rongrong), and insists on seeing proof before treating her differently. When Susu obtains Honghong's old Matchmaker book, this infuriates Yaya - who believes Susu of being unworthy to have the book (still believing her to be someone else) and she nearly kills her in anger when Susu stands up to her. She claims that Susu would be better off in the next life since she is so worthless in her current form. This prompts Bai Yuechu to protect Susu and he uses his Void Tear to do so, shocking Yaya who starts to believe it might be possible Bai Yeuchu really is Dongfang and Susu really is Honghong. Even so, Susu never hesitated to protect Yaya when she was in danger of getting hit by the Tears of the Void. Since then, Yaya has begun to learn to respect Susu's own dreams and goals. However, she does not like Susu and would rather that Honghong replaced Susu - this leads to her trying to force Bai Yuechu's hand in marrying Susu against her will. Bai Yuechu see's Susu suffering from this treatment and refuses to marry her after Susu speaks her mind about not wanting to be married, using his own life as ransom. Compelled by this threat, Yaya is forced to allow Bai Yuechu to take his time and takes a sample of their blood to monitor their feeling's progress and becomes quite upset when they make no progress after a year. Tushan Rongrong Yaya is probably closest to Rongrong, and trusts her implicitly. While sometimes brash, Rongrong's advice is often able to calm Yaya down and allow her to take a more rationale course. She leaves the day to day management of Tushan to Rongrong, not being a fan of such affairs and chores. Rongrong is quite skilled at many Fox Spirit Arts, and her ability far outstrips some of Yaya's talent, but she lacks raw spirit power needed to often do what is required so Yaya often lends Rongrong her spirit power. Dongfang Yuechu Like Susu's relationship, Yaya's feelings toward Dongfang are complex. She simultaneously views him as both a friend and a traitor. For many years she did not understand why Dongfang left Tushan and viewed him as a despicable traitor who had gone to join their enemies in the Yi Qi Dao League. She confronted Dongfang before the time of the appointed duel between him and Honghong, demanding he explain himself. He was partially able to do so, but the answer left her unsatisfied and she was furious with Dongfang after he died and Honghong disappeared. She blames Dongfang for Honghong's demise, but overtime has also come to accept Honghong's own love for Dongfang as genuine and that her sacrifice was of her own free will. When they first met, Dongfang cockily treated Yaya far more friendlier than he perhaps should have and patted her on the head. The two would often fight and Yaya bullied Dongfang while he was still a child (though never in a truly malicious manner), until he surpassed her and was able to defeat her in turn. She originally helped teach Dongfang magic and many Fox Spirit arts alongside Rongrong and Honghong. She is annoyed by all of his reincarnations and views them as obstacles to seeing her sister again. Bai Yuechu Yaya views Bai Yuechu as a poor annoying Taoist who is merely a stepping stone that must be dealt with in order to allow Dongfang to be fully reincarnated so she can see her beloved older sister again. At first, due to the many failures over the past years, she did not believe Bai Yuechu was really the reincarnated Dongfang, but when she saw him use Void Tears became very excited. She then pushed for Bai Yuechu and Susu to be married immediately and Bai Yuechu agreed in order to clear his debt with Tushan. However, when Susu protested and Bai Yuechu saw how much she was against the marriage he stood up to the Fox Spirit Queen which greatly pissed Yaya off. After threatening to kill himself and any future reincarnations if she did not allow Susu to do as she wished, Yaya reluctantly agreed her hand forced. Rongrong has since helped Yaya see value in allowing Susu and Bai Yuechu to naturally grow close together, but Yaya still feels impatient about it and Bai Yuechu's slow lack of progress pisses her off. She takes no nonsense from Bai Yuechu and is well accustomed to Dongfang's bullshitting, so she is able to easily get what she wants from him most of the time. = Tushan Meimei / Zuoshi One of the younger fox spirits who fell in love with Tushan Yaya and worked hard to obtain human form. He eventually left and betrayed Tushan and began working for the Shadow Foxes in an attempt to force Tushan Yaya to acknowledge him. Tushan Yaya is dismissive and largely ignores Meimei, which causes him to have a bit of an inferiority complex and lash out at her for not reciprocating his devotion to her or even noticing him. He hates Tushan Susu because Yaya's attention is always on her/thinking about Tushan Honghong. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Relationships